Lighting fixtures using light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) provide several benefits in comparison with legacy lighting technologies such as reduced power requirements, smaller light sources, flexibility of lighting arrangements, and other benefits. Due to the physical characteristics of LEDs, such as the fact that LEDs are embodied as small integrated circuit packages that are shaped and sized very differently than other types of lighting, new ways of packing LEDs (e.g., lighting fixtures, light guides, or the like) are constantly being developed.